containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-970
SCP-970 = SCP-970, nicknamed "The Recursive Room," is an SCP portrayed in SCP - Containment Breach, added in the 1.0.0 update. Description SCP-970 is a spatial phenomenon wherein a collection of rooms are looped on themselves. In all cases found, this is by means of a series of doors appearing in the walls, all in a straight line, such that it is possible to walk forwards and end up at the starting position. The alteration to the rooms does not affect neighboring rooms and floors. There is as of yet no known explanation for the appearance of this phenomenon. SCP-970-01 is a cell-block within Sector 19, and the first example of the SCP-970 phenomenon encountered by the Foundation. It was constructed with the intent of housing Class-D Personnel, and fulfilled that purpose until ██/██/████, when several D-classes breached containment in an escape attempt. The investigation into the incident led to the discovery that a series of doors had appeared in the cell-block, leading into rooms on the opposite side of the corridor. It was quickly established that the layout of the building did not support this addition, and that the rooms were following a non-standard geometry. In-game SCP-970 is a hallway with two adjacent rooms which, when crossed through in one direction, will seemingly place the player in the room on the opposite side. However, they will actually be within a separate iteration. When the player has passed through enough iterations via moving through the doors in the same direction, elements of SCP-970 will begin to change. Each change is observed to occur between 10-20 iterations. Changes can also affect the players inventory, such as items being removed, added, or replaced. For example, a gas mask can be replaced with a battery. Generally replaced items are lower tier than the original item, presenting a hindrance to game progress. Passing through enough cycles will make a Strange Note appear either within SCP-970 or the players inventory should they have available space. Note: Going back the opposite direction through the doors will not reverse these effects to the hallway and beyond, or changed items in the player's inventory. Changes in the Hallway # The first change observed will be a bloodstain on the floor at one end of the hallway. At this point, a humming sound is overlaid atop the normal background ambiance. This sound will continue to play as long as the player remains within the hallway and adjoined rooms of SCP-970. # The second change will be the dead body of a researcher placed in the same area as the aforementioned bloodstain. # The third change will be bloodstains across the ceiling of the hallway. # After more cycles, an announcement can be heard through the facility speaker systems similar to those when MTF arrive at the entrance zone, warning the player about containment breaches. # Continuing, an MTF soldier will appear at the opposite end of the hallway of the dead body, which will be back on the floor. Interestingly unlike other MTF soldiers, this soldier will not shoot the player and instead just stand in place, staring at them. If the player continues, the MTF soldier will disappear. # Continuing on past this point it can be noted that the body of the researcher will be floating and spinning in slow circles After this point, no further changes are observed in continuing through more cycles. Changes beyond the Hallway It has been noted that by taking the actions listed in the above section, other changes can be observed in the facility. For instance, SCP-173's model skin will be replaced with that of a Halloween Pumpkin. |-| Gallery = Ceiling Blood.png Strange Note.png Hall guard.png Bill Nye.png Category:SCPs Category:Euclid